User blog:Derpinator9001/OC Data Files - Gracidea Scarlet
Description Having the Force of Nature at her command, Gracidea Scarlet always had to keep calm, of her anger could cause a thunderstorm. She can control anything of nature, from the weather to the ground. Gracidea prefers to keep to herself and read a lot of books in her sister's library, since she has poor health and could easily collapse from walking outside, no matter how she manipulates the weather. Gracidea is often a target for Salacia Blackfang's Fusion ability, but she doesn't resist, due to weird things going on between the two. Her older sister Iris often scoffs at her air-headedness, but Gracidea really doesn't care, or does she? Her favorite weapons are thousand sakura knives she has, and she loves whirling them around her foes the hack them to pieces. This unfortunately, comes with her tendency to become insane, and her sister has to put up with it. But Gracidea isn't really evil, she's actually just isolated from the outside world, which caused her unfortunate mental conditions. Personal Info OC Data Files: '''Gracidea Scarlet '''Gender: '''Female '''A.K.A: The Mistress of Nature Attitude: Calm, Quiet, Air-Headed Alignment: Neutral Good Nationality: '''Gensokyo German '''Occupation: Keeping Nature in Order Weapon of Choice: A Thousand Knives the she disguises as Sakura Petals Status: Alive Likes: *Reading Books *Staying indoors *Merging with Salacia *Hacking random objects to bits with her knives Dislikes: *Going outside *Anything that has to do with going outside *Eating bitter food Signature Quote: *Crazy Historical Laughter* Theme: World's End Dancehall Powers and Abilities Flower Sign "Sakura Storm" - Swirls the one thousand Sakura knives aound the foe, slicing and slashing them at all sides. Sky Sign "Ravaging Hurricane" - Gracidea Traps her target in a fierce, raging whirlwind the flies up into the sky. The foe may become dizzy. Thunder Dragon's Fusion Bolt - Throws a wicked Thunderbolt down on the foe. If the attack was strong enough, The foe is paralyed. Natural Prison of a Hundred Trees - Traps the foe in a prison of trees. Force-a-Nature - The foe is blasted with a Triangular field of energy, hitting it with a rock slide, twister, and a gaint tree. Flaming Raven's Atomic Eruption - Attacks with the explosive fury of the Hell of Blazing Fires. The weaker Gracidea is, the weaker this move becomes. Behemoth of the Sand: Earthquake - A Overpowered Earth-Shaking Tremor that obviously can't do sh*t against flying foes. Nature Sign "Frenzy Plant" - Gracidea slams the foe with several rock-hard tree trunks. If that coudn't kill them, then The Bite will. Insanity Shift - On the rare occasion that Gracidea goes insane, she turns into an unstoppable monster that brings oblivion. Nature Sign "The Butterfly that drained the Spring" - Gracidea sends a swarm of Butterflies to drain her foe's lifeforce. The Mysterious Carbuncle's Swirling Storm of Diamonds - Gracidea whips up a Tornado of sparkling yet razor-sharp Diamonds. Horror Sign "Oblivion Wing of Eternal Horror" - Flies up to the sky, Then Forms a red sphere of chaotic energy that grows bigger until it bursts, Raining Death from above. The attack also drains the foe's lifeforce. Dragon Sign "Bite of the Sakura Dragon's Broken Fang" - Gracidea raises up all her knives, surrounds the foe with them pointed at the target, then brings them all together, with the knives coming at the foe from all directions. Let's see if that doesn't kill them. Faults and Weaknesses *Gracidea can't last very long in the outside world, and will collapse if she stays outside for too long. *When she turns insane, Gracidea's sense of direction becomes completely scrambled. *Gracidea needs time to decide what to do, foes may use this to their advantage. Trivia *Gracidea is the first to learn the bloodless and beautiful art of using Spell Cards. Category:Blog posts